


Revenge

by Vivi001



Series: Noche's Collections [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi001/pseuds/Vivi001
Summary: This feeling was indescribable. He would say it was loss, but there was no anger associated. No, just calmness. And the deep need to destroy everything.But she wouldn't have wanted that. And so, he stayed.
Series: Noche's Collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601029
Kudos: 1





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> 2# Story in the "Noche's Collections". Set in timeline 'Before Life'. Can be read as a stand-alone story. 3rd person POV of Noche.
> 
> Warning! Do not read if triggered by torture!

Noche stared at the dead corpse before him. It was torn, battered. The epitome of what people would call 'rags'. Her skin was no longer pale or clear as snow, instead it was marred with burnt marks stretching over her entire body. It was not even covered with any sort of cloth to leave her modesty intact. It laid there, wrists and ankles strapped spreadeagled ontop of the metallic table.

The guards with him sucked in a harsh inhalation of air, taking in the wretched place the noblewomen was kidnapped to. It was strewn with torture devices, one that even made the battle hardened warriors tremble slightly upon recognition. The dried blood splattered around in the room only added to the trepedition of the escorts.

The prince slowly walked towards his dead fiance. When he reached, and took a good look at the face of the dead, he closed his eyes.

It was almost unrecognisable. But Noche knew. Knew how the original face could light up and make his mask wither, even the slightest bit. Knew how it showed her emotions perfectly, even as she tried her best to hide it.

Knew how that, behind that pretty face that noblewomen all had, laid a mind that he was fasicinated by. So very different from others in many aspects, mindset included.

And now her heart lies still. Never to beat again.

Noche lets his hands trail her face, lets his eyes burn this image into his memory. Every scar, every mark, every single lost part that was once whole. These were not even made for a morsel of information, for he had not given her any.

Then he steps back. Heeding the unspoken words, the soldiers proceeded to clean the area up as best they can, handling the body with care.

As he stepped outside of the room, Noche reined in his magic. It would not do to reveal the cards he has, not when there were still vultures circling him for the slightest bit of meat. 

Instead, and on the contary, he lets himself relax. His shoulders unloosened, his expression relieved. His footsteps were light as he leaves the mansion, which was situated in the capital and near the royal castle.

\-------------

In the far future...

"Why?" The women yelled, having been dragged in by the royal guards as noche sat upon his throne, a hand supporting his head. At the question, the king only stared coldly at her.

Before she could speak further, her body froze in place without her will. At once, as if in winter, a creeping chill started to seep heat from her. Slowly, bit by bit, chipping away any warmth she could generate. Any silver of fire magic she tried to coax out was instantly and brutally severed by a sudden pressure, one that would've made the female scream if not for the magic holding her in place.

Ice started to frost on her body, having worked from the inside out. Very soon she was frozen into a statue, expression twisted in a mockery of a half yell, half fear.

"Defrost her." The king says, lips slightly curled upwards. Felix, his trusted friend, laughs. It was not a kind laughter, but no one in the room faulted the prime minister for his delight.

"You're too light on her." Felix chuckled. With a flick of his finger, a small tornado made of fire covered the human statue. A shrill scream broke out as heated water met with flesh, and then evaporated away from the sheer heat. As the fire dispersed back into nothingness, the female slumped to her knees.

Noche shook his head. "This is far from over."

"Good." Felix says, a grin on his face. "I would not be satisfied if I do not avenge her."

The guards dragged the women out as the two conversed. None of them held any pity towards the criminal who had masterminded the torture of a female, and one who was a noble to boot.

\-------------

In another world, a story of a second cycle starts...

A baby prince opened his eyes into the world, mind filled with intelligence far beyond his age.

A female baby wails, confused at her new environment, where magic exists instead of modern technology.


End file.
